parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big Alphabet Party/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Big Alphabet Party. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi, There! *Joe: Hi! *Steve: It's Me, Steve! *Joe: And Me, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Mr. Salt: Hello, Hello!, I'm Mr. Salt!, With Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon! *Tickety: Hi!, We're Blue's Friends! *Dora: Hola!, We're The Nick Jr. Characters! *Steve: And Guess What Today Is! *Joe: Right!, Today is... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Alphabet Day! *Mailbox: We're Learning All of The Letters That Start of The Alphabet! *Steve: What's The First Letter of The Alphabet? *Benny: A! *Joe: Oh!, Right!, The Letter A! *Steve: You're Right, Benny! *Joe: Okay!, Let Us Know If You See Something That Starts With "A!" *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters searching) *Diego: Hey!, Look!, An Apple! *Steve: Oh!, You're Right!, An Apple Starts With A! *Joe: Great Job! *Mr. Salt: Okay, Everyone!, What's The Next Letter? *Little Bill: B! *Joe: Right, Little Bill! *Steve: The Letter B! *Blue: (Barks Hey!, My Name Starts With B!) *Little Bear: Oh, Blue!, Your Name Starts With The Letter B! *Fuchsia: Way to Go! *Joe: Okay!, What Letter is Next? *Mitzi: C! *Steve: C!, Right! *Joe: Okay!, Tell Us If You Find Something That Starts With C! *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters searching) *Oswald: Hey!, Look!, A Car! *Joe: Oh!, Good!, Car Starts With C! *Steve: Congradulations! *Mr. Salt: What Letter is Next? *Henry: D! *Joe: Yeah!, The Letter D! *Dora: Hey!, My Name Starts With D!, Dora! *Diego: Mine, Too!, Diego! *Dragon: Mine, Three!, Dragon! *Daizy: Mine, Four!, Daizy! *Daisy: Mine, Five!, Daisy! *DJ Lance: Mine, Six!, DJ Lance! *David: Mine, Seven!, David! *Duck: Mine, Eight!, Duck! *Dizzy: Mine, Nine!, Dizzy! *Deema: Mine, Ten!, Deema! *Dog: (Woofs Mine, Eleven!, Dog!) *Daisy: Mine, Twelve!, Dora's Cousin, Daisy! *Joe: Wow!, That's A Lot! *Steve: We Found The Letter D! *Joe: Okay!, Ooh!, What's The Next Letter? *Max: E! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, The Letter E! *Eggbert: Hey!, My Name Starts With E! *Leo: Yes!, Yes!, Your Name Starts With E! *Little Bill: So as My Pet Elephant! *Emily: My Name Starts With E, Too! *Elephant: Mine, Too! *Earl: Mine, Too! *Steve: Wow!, That's Cool! *Joe: I Love The Alphabet! *Blue: (Barks Hey!, Maybe We Can Find Something That Starts With Z!) *Steve: Oh!, We Wanna Find Something That Starts With Z? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Joe: Cool! *Martha: But, Blue!, What Starts With Z? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Great Idea! *Joe: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Joe: So, Remember!, Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: But We Have to Get Rid of This Pawprint! *Steve: Hmm! *Joe: Wait!, I Got It! *Steve: You Do, Joe? *Joe: Yeah!, So, What Does Pawprint Start With? *Bob: P! *Joe: Yeah!, The Letter P! *(Joe Writes The Letter P on A Pawprint) *Steve: Cool! *(Pawprint Pops) *Joe: Woah!, Did You See That? *Steve: The Pawprint Popped Away! *Wendy: Hey!, Pop Starts With P, Too! *Joe: You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Hi, Guys! *Steve: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Guess What!, I Found Something That Starts With The Letter F! *Joe: You Did?, What Did You Find? *Sidetable: I Found..., A Fox! *Steve: Fox Starts With The Letter F! *Joe: Nice Finding, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Thanks!, Here's Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Scoop: Thanks, Sidetable! *Joe: So... *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Joe: And Those Are Our... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Joe: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Joe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Steve: (Singing) Think... *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Joe: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Steve: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Blue's Friends: (Singing) We Can Do... *The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Ready to Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Starts With Z? *Beast: Yeah! *Joe: You Are? *Maggie and Hamilton: Yeah! *Steve: Great!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Kipper and Maisy: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Franklin: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *The Backyardigans: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue, A Clue! *Steve: Huh?, You See A Clue? *Joe: Where is It? *Moose A. Moose: In The Felt Frame! *Steve: In The Felt Frame? *Joe: Oh!, There It Is! *Steve: Our First Clue is on This Bid of..., White! *Wubbzy: The Color White is Our First Clue! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Joe: Oh!, Hey!, Let's Use Our White Crayon! *Steve: Good Idea, Joe! *Joe: Let's Zig-Zag Back and Fourth!, There, White. *Steve: So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Starts With The Letter Z!, and Our First Clue is The Color White! *Joe: What Starts With Z, With White? *Kai-Lan: Well, Maybe An Animal is The Color White and Starts With Z! *Daizy: Great Thinking, Kai-Lan! *Joe: But, We Better Find Two More Clues So We Could Know for Sure! *Pail: G, H, I! *Steve: Sounds Like Pail! *Pail: Hi, Guys! *Joe: Hi, Pail! *Steve: What are You Doing? *Pail: I'm Looking for Things That Start With G, H, and I!, The Next Letters of The Alphabet! *Plex: Let's Go! *Steve: Which One Starts With The Letter G? *Joe: Globe, Pumpkin, Ice Cream, Mittens, or Hat? *Twist: Globe! *Steve: Globe!, Yeah! *Joe: Globe Starts With The Letter G!, Great Going! *Sportacus: What About The Letter H? *Joe: Which One Starts With The Letter H? *Miss Spider: Hat! *Steve: Yeah!, You're Right!, Hat Starts With The Letter H! *Joe: Hooray for Hats! *Tasha: I Wonder What Starts With I! *Steve: Do You Know?, Which One Starts With I? *Brobee: Ice Cream! *Joe: Ice Cream Begins With I! *Steve: You are Great at This! *Joe: Incredible Work! *DJ Lance: Look How All The Letters are Getting! *Mr. Salt: Okay!, What is The Next Letter? *Ming-Ming: J! *Mr. Salt: J!, Right! *Steve: Hey, Joe!, Your Name Starts With J! *Joe: Joe!, My Name Starts With The Letter J! *Steve: We Found Something For The Letter J! *Joe: Joe!, That's Me! *Periwinkle: Look, Everyone!, I Found A Leaf for The Letter L, A Kite for The Letter K, and Mittens for The Letter M! *Steve: Which One Goes Where? *Joe: Well, Is L, K, M The Order? *Nick Jr. Face: No! *Steve: No?, Well, How Does It Go? *(Song Starts) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) H, I, J... *(Song Stops) *Jack: K, L, M! *Joe: K, L, M!, Right! *Steve: You Figured Out The Order! *Isa: We Sure are Great Alphabet Experts! *Tickety: Guys!, Look What I Found for The Letter N!, Newspaper! *Steve: Newspaper Starts With The Letter N! *Joe: Nice Noticing, Tickety! *Tickety: Thanks, Joe! *Steve: Hey!, Look at All The Letters on This Newspaper! *Joe: Cool! *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue, A Clue! *Steve: You See A Clue? *Joe: Where? *Muno: Right There! *Joe: Aha!, There is A Clue! *Walden: It's The Color Black! *Widget: The Color Black is Our Second Clue! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Joe: Hey!, Let's Use Our Black Crayon! *Steve: Yeah! *Joe: We Can Scribble Back and Fourth!, There, Black. *Steve: So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Starts With The Letter Z! *Joe: What Was Our First Clue? *Brobee: The Color White! *Steve: The Color White! *Joe: Right, Brobee! *Oswald: And Now Our Second Clue is The Color Black! *Joe: So What Starts With Z, With White and Black? *Rintoo: Well, Maybe An Animal is Black and White! *Shout: Great Idea, Rintoo! *Oobi: But We Should Find Our Last Clue Just to Be Sure. *Joe: Right, Oobi! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Pablo: It's Mailtime! *Joe: How Marvelous! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Joe: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) When It Comes I Wanna Wail... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Oh, Guys!, I Found Something for The Letter O! *Joe: Really? *Steve: What Did You Find? *Mailbox: It's An Oval! *Joe: Okay! *Earl: Because The Word "Oval" Starts With The Letter O! *Mailbox: Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Steve: Oh, Mailbox!, Thanks! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Wubbzy: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Joe: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *Steve: Look! *Joe: It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Ariella: A is for Ariella! *Brianna: Brianna! *Charlie: Charlie! *Daniel: Daniel! *Eli: Eli! *Franklin: Franklin! *Georgia: Georgia! *Halee: Halee! *Ian: Ian! *Julia: Julia! *Kelombe: Kelombe! *Lissy: Lissy! *Monosha: Monosha! *Nicolette: Nicolette! *Oscar: Oscar! *Penelope: Penelope! *Quintin: Quintin! *Rebecca: Rebecca! *Samantha: Samantha! *Teresa: Teresa! *Ursula: Ursula! *Vanessa: Vanessa! *William: William! *Xavier: Xavier! *Yusa: Yusa! *Zoe: And Zoe!, Bye! *Steve: Bye! *Periwinkle: Peri-Perfect! *Alicia: That Sounds Like Periwinkle! *Daisy: Let's Go! *Periwinkle: Hello! *Joe: Look!, Periwinkle and Pail Both Start With P! *Pail: Yep!, Both Our Names Start With The Letter P! *Steve: How Perfect! *Slippery: Hi! *Joe: Hey, Slippery! *Slippery: Can You Find Something That Starts With The Letter Q? *Steve: Well, Let's See! *Joe: Which One Starts With The Letter Q? *Tyrone: Queen! *Steve: Yeah!, Queen Starts With The Letter Q! *Slippery: Here's The Next Letter!, R! *Steve: Which One of These Starts With The Letter R? *Wubbzy: Rainbow! *Joe: Rainbow Starts With R!, Right On! *Bobby: Look!, The Letters are Getting Even Bigger! *Joe: We're Already Up to The Letter S! *Slippery: Hey!, Slippery, Steve, Sidetable, Shovel, Swiper, Spud, Scoop, Snail, Skunk, Sportacus, Stephanie, Squirt, Shimmer, Spinner, Snowdrop, Stompy, Shane, Shaina, and Shout Start With The Letter S! *Tickety: And My Name, Tickety Starts With The Letter T! *Tico: Soy Tico!, T! *Travis: Me, Too!, Travis! *Tyrone: Me, Three!, Tyrone! *Tasha: Me, Four!, Tasha! *Tuck: Me, Five!, Tuck! *Trixie: Me, Six!, Trixie! *Toodee: Me, Seven!, Toodee! *Tolee: Me, Eight!, Tolee! *Twist: Me, Nine!, Twist! *Tyler: Me, Ten!, Tyler! *Joe: How Terrific! *Tickety: Our Letters are Right Next to Each Other, Slippery!, See?, S, T! *Periwinkle: And Look What I Found!, A Ukelele! *(Periwinkle Plays The Ukelele) *Steve: Ukelele Starts With The Letter U! *Joe: Unbelievable! *(Periwinkle Plays The Ukelele) *Blue: (Barks Look What I Also Have!, The Letters, V, W, and X!) *Benny: Hey, Blue!, Do You Know Where We Can Find Stuff That Start With V, W, and X? *Blue: (Barks Yes!, Follow Me!) *Steve: Come On! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Blue Skidooing Into The Magnet Board) *Miss Spider: Jumping June Bugs! *Sportacus: Blue Just Skidooed Into That Magnet Board! *Steve: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... *Joe: (Singing) We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, Joe, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into The Magnet Board) *Brobee: Wow! *Nick Jr. Face: Look How All These Letters Make Words! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2019